


Average Hero

by Flowerbedgrl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerbedgrl/pseuds/Flowerbedgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Coulson is on the hunt for the many heads of HYDRA and Skye finds strength in the fact that hers isn't the only life the bad guys have totally f*cked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average Hero

Frost in early March was not unexpected in New York. Unwelcome, for the plants and trees struggling out of hibernation, and equally so for the early rising students of Columbia University, slipping along icy walkways on the way to class, or the library or just from one café to another, trying to stay awake after a late night of studying. Or rather, not studying.

The scene, of students milling around the plaza in front of the Low Library chatting, jumping up and down on the spot to keep warm, was familiar. As was the lone figure of a man, in his mid-twenties and bundled up against the cold, an armful of books and a heavy bag over his shoulder, striding purposefully northwards and completely unaware of his surroundings and unconcerned with any obstacles or slippery pavements. Like he traversed the route so often, he could do it in his sleep or blind-fold.

Slightly less familiar to the scene was a young woman, dark-haired and steely eyed, the only sign of any agitation the constant _tap-tap_ of a booted foot, as she followed the young mans progress across the quad. As he moveed between Uris and Havemeyer, he seemed blissfully unaware that he was being followed, even watched by those whose daily routine didn't start anywhere near a university campus.

But appearances could be, and in this case were, deceptive.

Skye stopped at the sight of a large, open plan space, filled with desks of computers and very little in the way of what she considered a “traditional” library to contain. Her eyes greedily took in the light, airy space of the fourth floor, fingers twitching at the thought of so much computer access. But time was short, a little voice in her ear insisted, and she didn’t have the proper i.d. to afford to be in the building too long without being questioned. And Parker wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Backing out of the room, empty but for a few wild-eyed students, and into the corridor she wasn’t prepared for the hand that roughly grabbed her arm, or its twin that clamped firmly across her mouth as she was pulled backwards through the nearest door available to her assailant- the mens bathroom as it happened.

Before she could feel the tell-tale shaking of the floor beneath her feet as her new, alien instincts kicked in, the hands let go of her, leaving her fight response to drain away in the face of the boy who was backing away from her, hands raised but very clearly blocking her escape back into the corridor. He gave her a self-deprecating grin, and Skye lowered her own raised fists, though only enough to assess him more fully. He had the pale complexion of a guy that had spent far too long in rooms like the one she had just left, unruly hair that spoke of a mussing by both weather and hands, and thick-framed glasses, which he hastily pushed back up the bridge of his nose.

‘Peter Parker I presume.’ Skye stated, already knowing from the briefing Coulson had given the team the previous evening, and the file with numerous picture (taken by Hunter) and the name and address of every friend, girlfriend (including a pretty red-head) and high-school bully Parker had ever _breathed_ near.

‘It depends, you don’t look like one of my students, so I don’t think you’re stalking me because of a bad grade.’ Skye disregarded his quip, instead pulling out and flashing the fake FBI badge the team now used in lieu of their SHIELD credentials, and tried to keep the emotion out of her voice, even whilst standing three feet from a dirty looking urinal.

‘I’m here to question you about the accident at Oscorp three months ago. An accident that should have killed you, from what I’ve read in your file.’

‘I have a file?’ Parker responded incredulously, looking impressed. ‘Well sure we can talk. Not sure it will help. Like I said at the time I-’

‘I don’t mean to be rude, Mister Parker, but can we talk somewhere that doesn’t smell like the aftermath of a bad curry attack?’ Parker blink, and then seemed to take in the surroundings and associated smell for the first time and, blushing, turned and opened the door, ushering Skye through it. They carried on down the hall before Parker stopped at a far less conspicuous door, which turned out to be some sort of private-study room, with only a couple of desks and PC’s. Flicking on the lights he swung his bag and placed the books he’d been carrying (carefully checking them over for any stains from where he’d stowed them in the mens) on the nearest desk, before turning back to her with a wary look. ‘Better?’

‘Much. Look Mister Parker-’

‘Peter. Please.’

‘Alright,’ Skye began noticing the sudden guarded narrowing of Parker’s eyes, ‘Peter. Look We got off on the wrong foot here. I’m not here to grill you about the experiment that you came into contact with, I’m just here to ask about Oscorp’s business dealings, their research partners.’

‘What makes you think I’d know anything about those? I was an intern- and not for very long, I’m sure you’ll understand why.’ She was losing him. Considering the young man for a moment, she decided to take a gamble. She pulled her earpiece out, showing him before placing it in her jacket pocket.

‘I think you know a lot more than you might usually be willing to share. My boss wants me to take the softly-softly approach with you. But I’m not really that kind of gal. We know-or have a fair idea- what happened to you in that lab. Stop me if I’m wrong but there was probably some sort of serum? Or compound that everyone kept hush-hush, or at least tried. God knows science geeks like to yap. They put in animals, including the spider that bit you before disappearing. And then there was an explosion. Not big enough to destroy the floor, but pretty damned impressive. Am I getting any right?’ Peter gaped at her, swallowed and then shook his head with a astonished laugh.

‘You really _don’t_ do softly, softly do you? And **I’d** bet that that FBI badge is about as real as my life has become the last few weeks.’ Skye gave him a thin but sympathetic smile, digging through her pocket for the discarded earpiece. ‘Friend, you have no fucking idea. Coulson? Yeah, I know. I’m bringing him in. Tell Mockingbird to stand down.’

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been buzzing around my head for a couple of weeks since the whole 'Marvel/Sony' deal thing. Sorry folks but when writing Peter Parker I picture Anton Yelchin orDylan O'Brien, but feel free to mentally replace them. Oh and I know nothing about Columbia U., or New York, other than what movies and Google tell me. I live in a small English city. So I am totally to blame for any and all mistakes. Short and sweet, just incase it's a load of bollocks.


End file.
